dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Dreams
The Swimming Pools In the first memorable dream this night I was in a swimming pool which had a “shallow” end and a deep end, though the shallow end I was in was 6 feet and 7 inches, which is certainly past my height and given I knew not how to swim both in the dream and in real life I was at a constant anxiety I would drown - but somehow I was treading water. At the deeper end of the pool there were about a dozen people with attire befitting a pool party - it was a crowd you’d expect at a public pool, with there even being children with those circular floats in the shape of animals on the deep side of the pool. The side where I was there was but a few people, if any, since I don’t remember there really being anyone there. My view changed from that of treading water to an aerial view of the whole affair, which is how I saw clearly the people on the deep side of the pool and pools of water that were around this central pool. On the shallow side adjacent the primary pool there was a smaller pool and past that in the same direction there was the face of a large building painted ivory, which may have been a large mansion or a hotel. There may have been a large blue slide extended from high in the air to the shallow end of the primary pool in the dream as this was towards the conclusion of the dream I don’t remember it well. Warehouse and a Paraprofessional In the next dream I recall occurring after the Swimming Pools dream I was in a massive building with various construction materials around. There were large slabs of an indeterminate substance in back of me as I faced a workbench which had on it slabs of this material along with what may have been glue sticks. What interested me however were two white light blocks. I picked one of them up and squeezed it, and it responded like a much more pliable version of floral foam, squeezing very easily into the shape I molded it into, which was a solid horn-like shape. This horn-like shape was like part of a pseudosphere, and when I dropped it upon the table it hardened and turned a lustery gray like the sheen of aluminium. There were two of them just as there were two foam blocks, and I presume somehow the other foam block turned into one of these hardened “pseudospheres” though I do not recall doing this myself. Now, to my side there appeared a woman with brownish-reddish hair who looked about in her 20’s whom I felt was a teacher of some sort - she gave off the impression of being a paraprofessional. She may or may not have told me some things which I forgot nonetheless and we walked in the opposite direction from the workbench towards a back corridor which was cramped with more wooden workbenches. There was an overweight man in his 40’s to 50’s with a receding black hairline in a suit laughing and I wasn’t sure what all the fuss was about. But I seem to recall the paraprofessional straightened everything out. This particular dream thusly ended. The Bookstore After having the dream of the warehouse and the mysterious hardening substance I found myself in a sizable bookstore reminiscent of Barnes & Nobles browsing an aisle of books that was near the cashier. I was talking in a regular voice but then switched over to my Donald J. Trump voice I quite like impersonating and taking on other’s voices - it’s just fun to me, I don’t care who I’m imitating and heard laughing behind me. I looked over in the book aisle behind me and saw the president with a warm smile give me what seemed to be an okay-sign. The Escape Artist and His Brother For this dream I remember not when it occured in relation to the other three dreams, but only the contents in and of itself. Therefore it may have happened any time tonight but most likely just before I woke, which is why I placed it as the fourth dream even though it may not be so. In this dream there was narration by the person I was watching, as if this were the opening to a movie about his life. In the “scene” it began thusly can’t remember it well so I embellish certain parts, but it’s more or less what happened: “I am no stranger to ill-tempered seas.” The “protagonist” is in a glass box in a stormy ocean which has a dime sized hole in it allowing water in with no escape. I see water has already filled the box yet the man inside is still alive and does not care about the water, for he can apparently breathe underwater. “There was the time, for instance, when my brother sent out people in these glass boxes and I decided to escape.” Now on a separate occasion he is once more in a glass box but is cutting the top open with a line across the long side of the box. I, the observer, cringe because would not that let water in? But it doesn’t, because he only cut through the glass and beyond the glass there is an invisibly thin yet strong elastic material which is ballooning outward water pressure and the laws of physics I know realize and I realize after cutting through the glass he intends to cut through the invisible elastic and then be above the waves. The thing is, his brother was sending these people in glass boxes to what I felt was a distant land, so the man who escaped from the box would have to swim perhaps hundreds of miles to get there or even to swim back whence he came! I thought this in the dream. Thus this dream ended. Yesterday I watched a Numberphile video about the psuedosphere, so it is little surprise that it happened to appear in my dream. Likewise, I also overheard some news reports I wasn’t watching them my Mother was and it happened to be on the TV which dealt with presidential matters so that’s probably why I had the president in my dreams. Date Dreamed: August 16, 2018 Category:Dreams Category:Vendellium's Dreams